Thank You For Being Around
by EllieTheLoser
Summary: [High-school AU] Nico is a depressed Sophomore with severe Anorexia in Thessaloniki high-school, one of the most prestigious and biggest schools around. He has his own group of misfit friends, unfortunately the glamorous Percy Jackson isn't in it. Percy is sir popularity and madly in love with Annabeth. Can Nico see through Percy's charm? tw: alcohol and drug abuse (Perico)
1. The Jesus of Suburbia

Nico finally rose from his bed and walked over to the beginner of his misery everyday- the mirror. He sauntered over with dread, he had no idea why he put himself through this; his flaws fully appeared in front of him- no bullshit. No sucking in of the tummy and flexing of the thighs. No hiding his insecurites behind his ribs like an optimist hides their doubts at the end of their spinal cords. Everything revealed...

Nico felt disgusted. He wanted to cry as he gripped the loose skin of his thighs. Elephant legs. Thunder thighs. Fat belly- that's all he could see. Anyone else would think Nico was insane. You cup his pronounced hip-bones in your hands. If he stretched, you could see his ribs as if they were ropes. You could use the sharpness of his collar-bones as a sword. But Nico couldn't see the world between his inner-thighs or his bony wrist or frail limbs. He didn't like his pink, plump lips. "Fish lips". He just wanted to impress...though he never felt impressive.

He tore himself from the mirror after he pinched his thighs for a bit. He was gripping and digging his nails into the spot not it was a pink-ish color turning red and edging burgundy. He liked to think his body was blushing from embarrassment. And they should be. They should be ashamed to be what they

are. Fat and unloved. His pale skin finally became a dark purple. He was satisfied.

He got dressed in his usual attire of a blank V-neck and a pair of skinny jeans from his bed-room floor. He slipped on his shoes and headed down-stairs and heard the sizzling of bacon and eggs- Hazel. He heard the toaster pop with a duo of bagels: his cue to leave the house.  
"Nico?" She called after him, but he had already closed the door behind him and was heading to school

x.x.x

He made to the beauty known as Thessaloniki high-school. It wouldn't be so bad if the place weren't so fucking giant. Okay so it held about 4,000 students and was one of the most exclusive schools around...but still. The large palace of generic

girls with a passion for Teen-Wolf and Drake as well as the ever-so pretentious 'nerdy' girls who have their heads up their own asses because they have a 'fandom'-dedicated tumblr account. Their sexualities blurred and no matter how significantly different they were, they all just jumbled together.

The guys weren't any better, to be fair. Long swishy hair or gentlemen's cut. Vans or Converse or some fancy Adidas or Nike's that would probably cost Nico's dad whole pay-check. He didn't really know how to specify... he generalized and bunched togther. He's observant of the world around him until he got lost in his own.

"Nicoo!" He heard a familiar voice call for him, followed by a wolf-whistle. He blushed then turned around. Of course, there was Michael. His tawny-fringed hair. His hair was curved in such a way at the front that kept his bangs over half of his right eye... hair-spray was his life-saver. He had a pennyboard by his side and was surrounded by his group of their 'friends'. Nico sighed and walked over to the usual spot beneath the tree and they all were sat in a circle.

Michael scooted over so he was on Nico's left and Thalia on his right. Thalia was an avid feminist who was cocky...the group loved it. The daughter of the principle being a gothic prick who got drunk with them at school parking lots without hesitation was their favorite type. Her passion for classic horror movies and female-fronted average rock bands that made Nico groan and roll his eyes.

Without a word, Thalia handed Nico a cigarette and he nodded his thanks. A girl with wavy 'Ariel' hair crawled over to Nico and lit his smoke with one of her vintage metal lighters that you needed to flip open. He remembered her as Michael's girlfriend, Alesia. She was always helping people around. She liked shorts with stockings. Next to her was Aias. His shaggy blonde hair caressed his face and he always looked down. He tried to kill him himself twice in a week last year and hasn't tried since...but he was so sad. People always gave him platonic kisses, though. Then Alexius. He was a fucking dream boat and Nico had no idea how they snagged him. He was on the wrestling team and had a brunette quiff and rosy cheeks. But he liked the music that scared his parents so he was automatically accepted. He glared down anyone who gave them a second glance; he was a defender.

The place was filled with it's usual banter of loud laughs and Alesia and Michael speaking quickly in hushed voices. Aius staring at the ground and Thalia and Alexius were in conversation about the original Frankenstein and Nico wished he

wished he didn't exist. He didn't like how he and Michael kind of looked alike except Nico felt like the fat friend. His eyes wandered the front of the schools to people's unofficial cliques. Asians slowly taking over the world with their brains and style. School band kids. Popular girls and guys engulfing themselves in Hollister apparel and selfies. So. Many. Iphone 5's.

He was taken out of his thoughts when the school bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. The group swarmed in different directions before Nico could take a drag from his cigarette, he just stepped on it to put it out. He entered the school hallways to get to his first class: biology.

He saw him as if it were in a movie. They locked eyes. Percy's blue-ish tinted green eyes fell on Nico's wide-eye browns and held them. Nico was frozen in place, but the other boy wasn't. Hand-in-hand with Annabeth-the beautiful genius, god if only Nico were straight- and being surrounded by superiors. Jason Grace and Piper McLean- they were just a really hot couple, regardless. Leo and

Anna...it was interesting how they fell into that crowd. Anna liked books and television shows and Leo liked mechanics and P.D.A.

Percy and Annabeth pecked eachother on the lips to say good-byes as the god-gifted couples separated. Percy in biology with Nico and the others... he didn't care about the others, to be completely honest. Nico walked towards the class Percy and he shared...then Percy shared something else. A grin and a wink as he walked into the class before Nico.


	2. Empty Stomach, Full Heart

**A/N Hi friends. Sorry if the story seems to be moving really slow this is my first fic after all and I just want to build up the characters and plot line and stuff; I really don't want to rush things after all. So yeah R&R and all that jazz it really boosts ye ole self-eesteem**

* * *

He reminded Nico of what home should feel like. He caused a sensation inside him since Freshman year and it was undeniable; his ocean-y cologne and his trimmed black locks were doing dangerous things to him. Don't dare mention his eyes- glimmering blue with green sparks that made them shine so bright. They weren't starry or electric, they were calming and beautiful. Every time Percy looked at him, it him all at once. A nauseous feeling in his stomach began- he could barely keep his eyes on the ground or his hands in his pockets when he desperately wants them interlocked with Percy's. This was exactly why all the attention Percy was giving Nico lately was driving him insane.

Well, if you could call it attention. But Nico swore he saw something behind Percy's casual grins and sets of winks. Percy had never looked at Nico like that in all the years together at the same school. Elementary school when boys would throw dodge-balls at Nico's head, Percy was always there to catch them and throw them twice as hard without skipping a beat. Middle School where boys would shove Nico (fully clothed may I add) into the locker-room showers Percy had been there to unlock their P.E lockers and stick their gym clothes inside the shower. Now high school and the savior of Nico Di Angelo hasn't faltered. He's seen Percy not-so-discretely trip the boys who were taunting Nico by holding his leg out. He never uttered a word to him about it. Nico would say thank you, but the other boy would just nod or shrug his shoulders and walk away to his usual group of friends.

But what's happening now is getting out of control. His mind is blurring with the image of Percy's toned chest covered in individual water-droplets that makes his cheeks go rosy, and the color likes to climb up to his ears. He ended up dreading biology because that's where Percy's smile seemed drowsy and his hair was perfectly tousled and his eyelashes looked couldn't focus on anything,his mind always ended up on the boy.

"Di Angelo! Would you please lend us sunglasses before you smile like that?! So bright, it's nearly blinding!" the biology teacher exclaimed, overdramatically. It was enough to make Nico go scarlet. The class snickered and Percy turned around to offer him a grin, just as the bell rang.

x.x.x

"Earth to Nicole Di Angela!" Michael yelled as he slammed Nico's books in front of Nico, making him jump.

"Croissant, croissant motherfucker." Nico said, irritably. Michael was born in France until he moved over here when he was about five. Since he was french as fuck (Michael Devaux ooh) , he was naturally really attractive. His jaw line was identified and his chestnut hair always seemed right. It was lunch time and Percy had sent him three winks, eight grins, a full smile (teeth showing), and an accidental brushing of the hand against his.

Alesia jokingly shoved Michael. She was… cute? Nico wasn't very good with defining girls physically...it felt weird. Her deep brown eyes were huge in comparison to Michael's almond hazel ones. She needed to go on her tip-toes to kiss him and Nico thinks he likes that. It made Nico sad to think about their relationship.

Michael loved love- he would always send anonymous valentines and flowers to girls during Valentine's day and he always indulged himself in kisses. He doesn't love Alesia though. He loved her long red hair that fades to patchy pink. He loved her deep brown eyes and her nurturing loved that her laugh was border-line melodic and that she found beauty in the nastiness of the world. He didn't love her.

Aias appeared in front of them and set his backpack down. Nico liked Aias when he started talking. He was rambunctiously soft-spoken, he was a year younger than the Juniors and really liked Placebo. His blonde hair curled up at the ends and his eyes were giant- large baby-blue eyes that reminded Nico of glass. People liked to kiss him on the cheek; they treated him like a lost cause that they liked to pity him. He hated all of it

"Aias the silent has returned!" Michael shouted with glee. The two others at the tables cheered. See? They were patronizing him without even being conscious of it. Nico offered a small smile and sat next to him as Michael brought out his brown paper bag that held his lunch. By 'lunch' they meant king-sized candy bars and other various junk foods. Nico felt his stomach flip. When was the last time he ate anything good? He hadn't eaten for three days and was surviving over chugging bottles and bottles of water to fill him up. His hands went to his collar bones to make him feel less fat.

Alexius swooped in and fell right in the middle of the circle they were starting to form beneath the tree. "Alexius the mighty!" Alesia cheered, followed by a giggle.

"Yo." He said casually as he nabbed one of Michael's Hershey bars an sat next to Nico. Thalia soon came afterwards and lunch wasn't worth mentioning. Triggers were all over the place and the day dragged on. It wasn't anymore miserable than usual, he guessed

The day eventually came to a close and his head throbbed. He felt extremely light-headed and apparently it was showing. He had trouble walking straight, he felt what he imagined being drunk was like except far less pleasurable.

_I'll eat a fucking pomegranate when I get home you whale._ He mentally scolded himself. He found himself groaning in irritation and dry-heaving. His legs felt as if they were made of jelly. He fell to his knees and everything went black.


	3. Please See Through The Fake Skin

**A/N I'm so sorry it's so short but anyways please enjoy and thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Is he okay?"

"I just found him laying on the sidewalk in front of the house when I was walking back from school. His name is Nico I think." Anonymous whispers were overhead and Nico had no idea who the voices belonged to. He just wanted to open his eyes, and he would be able to if his eyelids didn't weigh more than him. Considering he views himself as a beached whale, his eyelids were pretty fucking heavy. After a while, the voices started to sound normally, instead of as if Nico were underwater. He managed to open his eyes and nearly had a heart attack at who was towering over him with a frown. "

You're awake," Percy smiled, "Mom! Nico's awake." Percy yelled in the direction that Nico assumed was the kitchen. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, this can't be happening. He quickly sat up in attempt to make himself feel less pathetic. He was greeted with a headache and another voice,

_Stupid fucking freak._

He groaned and everything felt like it was spinning. Percy held on to his lower back to help him sit up against the headboard of the bed. Nico's eyes widened. He was in a medium-sized bedroom with light blue walls. He turned to see a little wooden nightstand with a few shells on them and even a clam. He noticed the bed beneath him jiggle a bit.

_Fucking fat ass you're breaking the bed! _

"Water bed." explained Percy with a laugh. Nico turned scarlet in his realization: He was in Percy Jackson's bed. Percy's mother rushed into the room, she smelled of all the things Nico hadn't eaten in about three years. "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked kindly. Her smile seemed authentic and her eyes seemed genuinely worried. This confused Nico because he he always thought no one cared whether he was okay or not. This whole situation just confused Nico.

"Do you remember what happened, Nico?" Percy asked as he brought a glass of water to Nico's lips. Nico was petrified in the best way possible. Percy frowned, "You're not thirsty? You have to drink lots of water, dude. You literally just passed out on my front yard you might've had a heat-stroke or something. C'mon... please?" Percy babbled, followed by an adorable little smile. Nico was staring now.

Percy frowned then a small smile was replaced on his lips, "We have, like, that really cool flavored water that comes from the tap- it's totally fresh and clean, I swear... it, umm, tastes like... watermelon. Yeah watermelon." Nico couldn't help but giggle a bit at how awkward Percy was, behind the mask of some Casanova, he was fumbling with sentences and sentences were rolling and hopping off his tongue before he could control them. Percy was confused, why was he so nervous?

Nico took a breath and nodded his head, at a loss for words but allowing person to give him water. Percy smiled and did so. All Nico could think about was his hand placed under his chin. His enchanting thumb wiping away some of the water that had began to drip off his lip.

"Okay so I lied... the water doesn't taste like watermelon. I'm sorry." Percy said after Nico made sure to drink the whole glass. Nico burst into a fit of laughter. He had no idea why this was so hilarious. Part of him was just how cute Percy was and the other was his awkwardness. He tried his best to hide his laughter but putting a hand over his mouth. Nico hated his laugh he was worried he would upset Percy, but he just couldn't stop. Percy was a dork and Nico ate it up.

Pery eventually joined in, and Nico wasn't ready for it. His laugh had officially become Nico's favorite sound. It was so melodic yet slightly gruff. It had a feminine under-layer to it and it was just amazing. Percy sat at the edge of the bed and set Nico's legs on to his lap as he patted his foot.

"Hey Percy-" A familiar female voice chirped. God fucking...

"Oh, hey Annabeth." Percy chuckled.


	4. faded smoke into oblivion

A/N** I really appreciate the commentary on this! Thank you all so much and feel free to review or just enjoy reading c:**

* * *

Hating Annabeth on their first meeting would be absolutely absurd of Nico; so naturally, he did.

The encounter wasn't even that bad, but just by the look she gave him, he was positively certain she knew about Nico's infatuation. She didn't chuckled along with Percy, but gave Nico such a barely noticeable look of dismay it drove him livid. He rushed out of the suburban home and he grumbled down the street.

A few days had passed since then and now, laying in wrinkled white sheets, the scenerio played in his head on repeat. Everything he feared felt like it was happening before his eyes.

_What'd you expect?_

Nico shuddered at the voice. The voices usually gave him insults and orders, never questions or any type of conversation.

"I just... I don't know." He whispered to himself, usually he could keep them under control but they were driving him over the edge. He rolled over in bed, his large dog named Mrs. O'Leary laying on the foot of the bed; she was licking all the bruises on his shins. He liked to think she was licking all the left over sadness his body couldn't anymore. The depression under his toe nails and his self-doubt between his toes; every horrible thing he couldn't store.

_Worthless freak._

_You're such an idiot._

_Did you honestly think he cared about you?_

_Putrid piece of trash._

A beast within Nico thwarted and crashed in his stomach. He felt sick and his vision went blurry and he felt like throwing up. He looked over at the clock which read '11:30 p.m'. He had remained in his house the whole weekend and everyday after school. He'd ignore his friends and hid in the library during breaks and stared at Percy during Biology. Oh God, was English hell. He had always hated words especially now that this one word was swallowing his brain.

_**Basorexia; noun; the overwhelming desire to kiss.**_

That's what drove Nico to tears. Hot, infuriated tears rolled down the side of his due to laying on his back. He never wanted to get out of bed, but these sheets were stained with Nico's regrets. He just wanted to stay in his bed, despite all the desperation smothering him; choking him. He just wanted to be safe and his bed was his only safe place.

_**Clinomania; noun; excessive desire to stay in bed.**_

For fuck's sake did he have a voice anymore? He lay on his stomach and screamed. He released every little sound that had him tied down to this shitty little bed. He was kicking and pounding his fists while sobbing. He couldn't breathe. Too much thinking.

He nearly fell off the bed in such neediness to leave. He scrambled for a pair of sweats that loosely hung at his hips, not even bothering with a shirt. He reached into the drawer of his night-stand and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. He quickly wrote a text: _Park__ing lot bring__ everything._He hit send and rushed out the door and stairs. Silently shutting the house then running to his destination. His lungs were frozen, but he couldn't take this anymore.

x.x.x

"Nico," Michael soothed, "Calm down." he said quietly while rubbing his friend's back. He traced shapes on his very apparent spinal cord and whispered words of comfort as he took a drag from his cigarette. It was nearing midnight and Nico was in some serious distress and wanted everything. Michael knew what that meant: drugs. As any good friend, he did what he could do. His backpack was filled with Ativan, Xanax, some Codeine, and let's not forget the good old forget-me pill: Lunesta.

"It hurts!" Nico sobbed into his chest, "I'm so fucking stupid!" He was screaming into the crook of Michael's neck now. They were on the hood of his dad's car. Nico would pull away and take a swig of Vodka. It burned Nico's throat, and burning himself with the lit ends of cigarettes burned his skin; he didn't care.

Michael was crying too, just silently. Nico couldn't see little tears rolling down his cheeks. He crushed up a Xanax pill on the cover of a Bible and separated it in three lines using his school I.D. Ironically enough, all of this was happening during in the school parking lot. Nico took a sip of Codeine and started sniffling as laid on his back, against the windshield. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to Michael,

"I just want to be okay." Nico croaked. His voice was raspy and his his big eyes looked hopeless. He inhaled deeply and reached in his pocket for a Marlboro cigarette. He lit it and took a drag. He exhaled all his hopes and all the happiness he might've contained in another life. His breath was shaky and he was trembling. He only had on Michael's flannel, which wasn't very warm nor was it buttoned. Michael's box of smokes was empty and they were both pretty fucked up, for lack of a better word. Plus, the sleeping pills were really getting to him. He put the cigarette box in Nico's (technically his) front pocket. There was a silent understanding between the two. Now at two a.m, they finally felt at peace.

x.x.x

The next morning was absolutely horrid, even for Monday standards. He was sleeping on Alesia plush-carpeted floor with several throw-blankets on top of him. Alesia was in her underwear and wearing Michael's sweater. She was playing with his hair and looking at him lovingly. This was usually the part where Nico got depressed, because Michael won't love back.

She go on her knees and sat in front of Nico, "Are you alright?" she asked in a sweetly tired voice. Nico simply shook his head as he cuddled with her Hello Kitty plushie. Memories of last night flooded his mind in snippets; Michael and he climbing up to her second-story window, drunk and drugged up, as she set up a small bed for Nico. Michael gave her a sloppy drunk kiss as a thank you. Nico worried that she might think it was genuine. His head was throbbing.

He slowly got up and removed his alcohol-wrecked sweats and put on Alesia's fluffy Hello Kitty pajama bottoms, just to make her laugh, thankfully she did. She lent him one of Michael's shirts, she had his hoodies and some of his T-shirts stored in her room. She wore them whenever she thought he didn't love her. He slipped on his shoes and drank some coffee that Alesia had made a while ago. It was cold and black and bitter. She gave him an aspirin, which he reluctantly took ("I swear I'm staying clean off pills I'm sick of this shit." a lie. He'd probably sneak a few pills in Michael's shirt pocket for later.)

He walked out of her pink-walled, girly room. Down the stairs. Out the door. And off to school, backpackless and heartless as ever. He still had Michael's flannel on, though. As he reached into the pocket, he pulled out the cigarette box. Scribbled in his handwriting with Sharpie:

_i found fireworks littered_

_up and down_

_Your veins  
_

_When your wrist was blank_

_Now all I see_

_are mauve spots_

_of destruction_

_up and down your arm_

_I miss those fireworks_

_At least they were_

_The main attraction._


End file.
